


Tease

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Advent Calendar 2014 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, M/M, Popcorn, idiots with popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Advent Calendar 2014 day 14





	

Dean ripped open the packet and leant over Cas, he pressed his lips to the angels briefly. "I love you Cas," Dean said as he ran his hand down the angels arm. "You know that, right?"

"Yes, Dean," Cas said staring deeply into the hunter's eyes. "And I love you too."

"Okaaaay," Sam said as he walked into the room. "Enough with the PDA now guys..." With that Sam said down next to his brother, in the TV room. "Pass me that popcorn!"

Dorothy and Charlie walked in, discussing something they had done in Oz and Ben ran in after them and jumped between Dean and Cas.

Dean surveyed the room and realised he had never been happier in his life.


End file.
